Jenna Jameson
thumb|Jenna Jameson (2005) Jenna Jameson (* 9. April 1974 in Las Vegas, Nevada), geboren als Jenna Marie Massoli, ist eine US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin und Pornoproduzentin."How a Young Adult Star Turned Porn into Profit and Prominence" E! True Hollywood Story, E! Online Sie gilt als eine der weltweit bekanntesten und berühnmtesten Pornodarstellinnen."The (Porn) Player" von Matthew Miller, Forbes magazine, 4. Juli 2005"Jenna Jameson's Forbidden Desires" von Vanessa Grigoriadis, Rolling Stone magazine, 11. August 2004. Neu aufgelegt als "Jenna Jameson: Girl On Top" von Vanessa Grigoriadis, The Independent,5. September 2004."A Star Is Porn" von Dan Ackman, Wall Street Journal, 27. August 2004; Seite W13. Online auf der Website des Autors and "The Queen of Porn"."Jenna Jameson: 'I chose the right profession'", Interview mit Anderson Cooper auf Anderson Cooper 360°, CNN, 28. August 2004 Sie begann in der Pornofilmbranche 1993 nachdem sie als Tänzerin und Glamour Model arbeitete. 1996 gewann sie die drei bekanntesten Filmpreise für Newcomer im Porno- und Erwachsenenfilm. Seitdem gewann sie mehr als 20 internationale Pornofilmpreise und wurde sowohl bei der X-Rated Critics Organization (XRCO) als auch bei den Adult Video News (AVN) in die Halls of Fame aufgenommen.[http://www.bwdl.net/XRCO-2/hall.htm Hall of Fame bei xrco.com][http://www.avnawards.com/halloffame.php Hall of Fame auf avnawards.com] IM Jahr 2000 gründete Jenna Jameson gemeinsam mit Jay Grdina ihre Entertainment-Firma Club Jenna, den sie später auch heiratete. Club Jenna startete als Website und expandierte, indem sie die Websites anderer Stars der Branche organisierte, 2001 begann Club Jenna zudem mit der Produktion eigener Filme. Der erste Film Briana Loves Jenna mit Briana Banks wurde bei den AVN-Awards 2003 als bestverkaufter und meistvermieteter Film des Jahres 2002 genannt.AVN Awards 2003 2005 hatte Club Jenna einen Umsatz von etwa 30 Millionen Dollar, wobei etwa die Hälfte als Gewinn geschätzt wurde. Werbung für ihre Websites und ihre Filme wird unter anderem durch einen 48 Fuß hohen Bildschirm am Times Square in New York City gemacht, meistens mit einem Bild von Jenna Jameson selbst. Ihre reality show Jenna's American Sex Star, bei dem angehende Pornostars um einen Vertrag bei Club Jenna konkurrieren, läuft auf dem amerikanischen Sender Playboy TV. Neben ihren Erfolgen in der Pornofilmbranche konnte Jenna Jameson zudem einigen Erfolg beim Mainstream-Publikum verbuchen. So bekam sie 1997 eine kleine Rolle im Film Private Parts von Howard Stern. Daneben hatte sie diverse Gastauftritte beim Sender E!, eine Sprechrolle im Computerspiel Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, für die sie 2002 einen Award bekam, sowie eine Rolle in der 2003 produzierten Fernsehserie Mister Sterling des Fernsehsenders NBC. 2004 erschien ihre Autobiographie unter dem Titel How to Make Love Like a Porn Star: A Cautionary Tale, die sechs Monate in der The New York Times Best Seller list verzeichnet war und bis auf den Rang 9 stieg. Biographie Jugend Jenna Marie Massoli wurde am 9. April 1974 in Las Vegas im US-Bundesstaat Nevada geboren. Ihr Vater war der italienisch-amerikanische Lawrence Massoli, der als Programmdirektor bei dem Sender NBC als Polizist arbeitete. Ihre Mutter Judith Brooke Hunt Massoli war Showgirl und tanzte für die Folies-Bergère-Show im Tropicana Resort & Casino."At Home with Jenna Jameson: Off Camera, Cashmere and Crosses" von Dinitia Smith, The New York Times, 15. April 2004 Letztere starb am 20. Februar 1976 an Hautkrebs, Jenna war zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst zwei Jahre alt. Die Krebsbehandlung ruinierte die Familie finanziell und sie zogen mehrere Male um. Da ihr Vater sehr viel für das Sheriffs Department in Las Vegas arbeitete orientierte sich Jenna sehr stark an ihrem Bruder Tony Massoli "The porn broker" von Adam Higginbotham, 9. Oktober 2004, Telegraph Magazine, bei The Age. In leicht abgeänderter Form als "A life of ups and downs", Sydney Morning Herald, 4. Dezember 2004 Während ihrer Kindheit nahm Jenna Ballettstunden, die ihr bei ihrer späteren Beschätigung als Tänzerin und Stripperin hielfen, und nahm gelegentlich an Schönheitswettbewerben teil."Jenna Jameson" AskMen.com-„Model of the Week“-Feature Im Oktober 1990, als Jenna und ihre Familie auf einer Ranch in Fromberg, Montana, lebte, wurde sie von einer Gruppe von vier jungen Männern nach einem American-Football-Spiel mit Steinen niedergeschlagen und vergewaltigt. In ihrer Autobiographie schilderte sie dieses Erlebnis: : Was I in this business because I was victimised or because I wanted to succeed at something? I examined it from every angle I could, and every time came to the same conclusion: that it didn't make a shred of difference. It occurred too late in my development to be formative. Whether it had happened or not, I still would have become a porn star. I've been to enough therapists to know that. Im gleichen Jahr wurde Jenna nach eigenen Aussagen ein weiteres mal vergewaltigt, diesmal von dem Onkel ihres Freundes Jack, einem Biker namens Preacher, der dies jedoch von sich weist."Review: Jenna Jameson's crazy porn life" von Adam Dunn, 8. September 2004, CNN. Statt ihrem Vater davon zu erzählen verliess sie ihre Familie und zog mit Jack zusammen."Jennasis" von Adrian Marks, January Magazine, September 2004. Jack war Tätowierer und tätowierte Jenna ihr späteres Markenzeichen, das Doppelherz Ihr Bruder Tony, der später ein eigenes Tätowierstudio unterhielt, ergänzte zu der Tätowierung die Beschriftung "HEART BREAKER". Frühe Karriere Durch ihren Freund motiviert bewarb sich Jenna als Tänzerin und begann 1991, obwohl sie minderjährig war, in Stripshows in Las Vegas aufzutreten. Sie fälschte zu diesem Zweck ihre Ausweispapiere, damit ihr tatsächliches Alter nicht bekannt wurde. Anfangs wurde sie vom Crazy Horse Too-Stripclub aufgrund ihrer Zahnspange abgelehnt, nachdem sie sie jedoch mit der Hile ihres Bruders entfernt hatte, bekam sie den Vertrag und verdiente in der Folge bis zu 2.000 Dollar bevor sie ihre High School beendet hatte. Im gleichen Jahr suchte sich Jenna einen neunen Namen, der besser zu ihrem Vornamen passen sollte. Sie durchsuchte dafür das Telefonbuch und entschied sich schließlich für den Namen Jameson, inspiriert durch den Jameson Whiskey, den sie trank"Jenna Jameson: Ever wonder how she got her name?" Video auf Metacafe.com 1994, mit 20 Jahren, war sie unter diesem Namen bereits als Nacktmodell bei verschiedenen Zeitschriften zu sehen, darunter der Hustler, das Penthouse und Chéri.. Noch während iherr Highschollzeit nahm Jenna Massoli Drogen, vor allem Kokain, LSD und Methamphetaminen, ihr Bruder war zu der Zeit abhängig von Heroin Ihre Abhängigkeit verstärkte sich in den vier Jahren, in denen sie mit Jack zusammen war, weiter und sie aß kaum noch bis sie schließlich zu dünn für Modeljobs wurde. 1992 verließ Jack sie, zu dem Zeitpunkt wog sie 38 Kilogramm, und ein Freund schickte sie heim zu ihrem Vater, der in Kalifornien lebte, dem Zentrum der US-amerikanischen Pornofilmbranche. Pornofilmkarriere thumb|Jenna Jameson auf der [[XRCO Awards Show, 2005]] Im Jahr 1993, nachdem sie vor allem mit Brot und Olivenöl wieder etwas zugenommen hatte, begann sie ihre Laufbahn als Pornodarstellerin mit der Erlaubnis ihres Vaters. Ihre ersten Pornoszenen wurden von dem Pornostar Randy West gefilmt und erschienen 1994 in den Filmen Up and Cummers 10 und Up and Cummers 11.Biographie von Randy West, Offizielle Website Sie erregte sehr schnell Aufsehen in der Branche und im gleichen Jahr bekam sie einen Exklusivvertrag der damals noch kleinen Filmgesellschaft Wicked Pictures. Über diesen Vertrag verdiente Jenna Jameson jeweils 6.000 Euro für jeden der acht Filme, die sie im ersten Jahr drehte. Der erste Film mit größerem Budget war Blue Movie im Jahr 1995, in dem sie eine Reporterin spielte, die einen Pronodrehort besichtigte. Der Film gewann mehrere AVN-Awards. 1996 gewann Jenna Jameson Preise von drei großen Organisationen der Filmindustrie: den XRCO Best New Starlet Award, den AN Best New Starlet Award und den Fans of X-Rated Entertainment (Foxe) Video Vixen Award. Sie war damit die erste Darstellerin, die alle drei Awards gewann, eine Reihe weiterer Auszeichnungen folgten über die Jahre.. In ihren ersten Auftritten in pornographischen Filmen spielte Jenna Jameson nur lesbische Szenen mit anderen Frauen. Der erste Film, ein Soft-Core-Film, war dabei gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin Nikki Tyler, mit der sie zu der Zeit auch zusammenwohnte."Born 4 Porn: Jenna Jameson" von Amy Benfer, 3. August 2003, Papermag Die erste heterosexuelle Szene fand statt im Film Cherry Pie (1994). Zum Beginn ihrer Karriere versprach sich Jenna, dass sie niemals Analsex- oder gar Doppelpenetrationsszenen spielen wollte, außerdem vermied sie Sexszenen mit farbigen Partnern (Interracial)."Jenna Does Jenna"von Noah Berlatsky, Bridge magazine, 2004 Stattdessen wurde sie besonders bekannt für Oralsexszenen."Jenna the sex goddess" von Peter Keating, 18. Januar 2001, Salon magazine Im Jahr 2001 verdiente Jenna Jameson 60.000 Dollar für einen eineinhalbtägigen Dreh für eine einzelne DVD sowie 8.000 Dollar für eine Nacht als Striptease-Tänzerin. Sie versuchte, ihre Arbeit auf maximal fünf Filme pro Jahr zu beschränken und maximal zwei Wochen pro Monat zu tanzen."Two girls on Jenna" von Peter Keating, 17. Januar 2001, Salon magazine Ihr Ehemann Jay Grdina behauptete dagegen, sie verdiene bis zu 25.000 Dollar für einen Abend als Tänzerin. Seit November 2005 ist sie die Gastgeberin der Fernsehshow Jenna's American Sex Star auf dem Sender Playboy TV, bei der potentielle zukünftige Pornodarsteller in Form von Sexvorstellungen um einen Vertrag mit Jennas Filmfirma gegeneinander antreten. Die Gewinner der ersten beiden Jahre waren dabei Brea Bennett und Roxy Jezel.[http://www.playboy.com/playboytv/original_series/americansexstar/ Jenna Jameson's American Sex Star] Offizielle Website der Show auf Playboy TV Autobiographie Am 17. August 2004 veröffentlichte Jenna Jameson ihre Autobiografie unter dem Titel How to Make Love Like a Porn Star: A Cautionary Tale. In Deutschland erschien das Buch unter dem Titel "Pornostar". In diesem Buch erzählt sie, wie sie in die Porno-Branche kam und durch welche teils schweren Zeiten sie gehen musste um dort zu landen wo sie heute ist. Als Co-Autor wirkte Neil Strauss, ein Journalist der The New York Times und des Rolling Stone und es erschien bei ReganBooks, einer Sektion von HarperCollins. Das Buch wurde ein Bestseller und war sechs Wochen auf der The New York Times Best Seller list gelistet. Die Autobiographie gewann außerdem den "Mainstream's Adult Media Favorite" XRCO award 2004 gemeinsam mit Seymore Buttss Fernsehserie Family Business. Das insgesamt 600 Seiten umfassende Buch ist unterteilt in mehrere mit römischen Ziffern numerierte Kapitel, die jeweils mit einigen Zeilen aus Sonetten William Shakespeares eingeleitet werden."'How to Make Love Like a Porn Star': Lovers and Other Strangers" The New York Times-Buchbesprechung von Jane and Michael Stern, 5. September 2004 Die Geschichte Jenna Jamesons wird erzählt über eine Reihe von Geschichten in der ersten Person sowie persönliche Fotos, Tagebucheinträgen, Interviews mit Familienmitgliedern, [Drehbuchauszügen und Comics."Jenna Jameson, best-selling author?" Reuters via MSNBC, 5. Oktober 2004 Es behandelt den Zeitraum von ihren Anfängen im Show-Business, als sie mit ihrem Frend Jack zusammenlebte bis zu den Höhenflügen der Karriere mit der Verleihung des Hot D'Or-Award in Cannes und endet mit Hochzeitsfotos ihrer zweiten Ehe, verheimlicht aber auch keine unangenehmen Details. Jenna Jameson schreibt von ihren Vergewaltigungen, ihren Drogenproblemen, ihrer ersten unangenehmen Ehe und von zahlreichen Affären mit Männern und Frauen."How to Make Love Like a Porn Star" von Jenna Jameson, Salon-magazine-Buchbesprechung von Charles Taylor,25. August 2004 Am 13. April 2005 kam es zu einem Rechtsstreit zwischen Jenna Jameson und dem Verlag ReganBooks aufgrund der neuen Realityshow everyday life, einem Deal, den ihr Ehemann und der Sender A&E Network ausgemacht haben. ReganBooks sahen darin einen Vertragsbruch, da der Verlag einen Anteil der Gewinne sowohl für die einstündige Sondersendung über ihre Memoiren als auch in der Serie, die auf der Realität aufbaut sowie auf alle ähnlichen Projekte beansprucht. Der Streit ist bislang nicht geklärt.CNN Money - "Porn star said to battle publisher" CNN Money, 13. April 2005 Judith Regan, der Herausgeber des Buches und Produzent der Sondersendung, wurde am 15. Dezember 2006 aufgrund von Kontroversen um das geplante O.J. Simpson-Buch If I Did It entlassen. Beziehungen Jenna Jameson stellte klar, dass sie bisexuell ist und in ihrem Leben mit 100 Frauen und 30 Männern abseits des Films geschlafen hat. Wie sie in ihrer Biographie darstellt, war die beste Beziehung, die sie je hatte war ihren Worten nach die lesbische Affäre mit der Pornodarstellerin Nikki Tyler. Sie lebten zum Beginn ihrer Karriere und später um 2000 erneut zusammen. Zu den bekannten männlichen Partnern gehörten Marilyn Manson, in ihrer Autobiographie schrieb sie, dass sie regelmäßig Analsex mt ihm hatte, "Understimulated" von Judy McGuire, Seattle Weekly, 14. November 2004 und Tommy Lee. Am 20. Dezember 1996 heiratete Jenna Jameson den Pornostar Brad Armstrong. Sie waren nur 10 Wochen zusammen und trennten sich bereits im März 1997 wieder geschieden, danach traten sie jedoch weiterhin gemeinsam in Pronofilmen auf. Offiziell wurde die Ehe im März 2001 geschieden. Im Sommer 1998 traf Jenna Jameson erstmalig den Pornostudiobesitzer Jay Grdina"Club Jenna, Inc." von Joe Bramhall, der seit dem College in der Filmproduktion pornographischer Filme tätig war. Seit 1998 wurde er Jenna Jamesons einziger männlicher Filmpartner und spielte unter dem Namen Justin Sterling. Am 22. Juni 2003 heirateten Jenna Jameson und Grdina in einer römisch-katholischen Zeremonie. Jenna ließ sich seinen Namen Jay auf ihren linken Ringfinger tätowieren. Die beiden lebten in Scottsdale, Arizone, in einer Villa in spanischem Stil, die sie 2002 für 2 Millionen Dollar gekauft haben. Im August 2006 berichteten das Star Magazine und TMZ.com, dass sich Jenna Jameson und Grdina getrennt haben und Jenna sich mit dem Musiker Dave Navarro treftt."Exclusive: Dave and Jenna Dating" von David Caplan, Star Magazine, 8. August 2006 "Confirmed: Dave & Jenna Are a Couple!" von Jeff Davidson, TMZ.com, 8. August 2006 Im Oktober traf sie sich dann mit den Kampfsportler Tito Ortiz."UFC's Ortiz Still Man Of People" von Anwar S. Richardson, The Tampa Tribune, auf TBO.com, 9. Oktober 2006 und im November gab Ortiz in einem Interview bekannt, daß er mit Jenna zusammen ist, sie nicht mehr in der Pornobranche arbeitet und daß beide eine monogame Beziehung führen.Zusammenfassung der Howard-Stern-Show, 30. November 2006 Am 12. Dezember 2006 beantragte Jenna Jameson die Scheidung von Grdina ."Jenna Jameson files for divorce", United Press International, 12. Dezember 2006 Wirtschaftliche Entwicklung Im Jahr 2000 gründeten Jenna Jameson und Jay Grdina die Firma Club Jenna als Unternehmen im Rahmen der Internetpornographie. Die gegründete Website ClubJenna.com gehörte zu den ersten Websites, die nicht nur Bilder und Videos anboten sondern zusätzlich Partnerschaftstipps und andere Ratschläge für Kunden und Mitglieder bereitstellten. Bereits drei Wochen nach ihrer Gründung arbeitete die Website gewinnbringend und kurz darauf expandierte Club Jenna zu einem vielschichtigen Unternehmen der Sexindustrie für Erwachsene, zurst, indem die Websites verschiedener Pornostars von ihr betreut wurden und später durch die Produktion eigener Filme für Erwachsene. thumb|Jenna Jameson auf den XBiz-Awards, 17. November 2005 In den frühen Produktionen von Club Jenna spielte Jenna Jameson selbst die Hauptrolle, entweder gemeinsam mit andren Frauen oder mit Grdina, der als Justin Sterling auftrat. Der erste Club-Jenna-Film Briana loves Jenna wurde von Vivid coproduziert und kostete 280.000 Dollar, brachte aber bereits über eine Million Dollar im ersten Jahr ein. Er war 2003 der am meisten verkaufte und zugleich der am meisten verliehene pornographische Film und erhielt zwei AVN-Awards.JustJennaJameson.com-Biographie, auch auf Playboy TV Als Marketing-Kampagne wurde damit geworben, dass in diesem Film die ersten heterosexuellen Szenen mit Jenna Jameson seit über zwei Jahren zu sehen waren und Grdina stellte heraus, das Jenna-Jameson-Filme mit um 100.000 Kopien im Umlauf waren während andere Pornofilme mit bereits 5.000 Kopien als erfolgriech gelten. Andererseits brauchte Club Jenna für die Filmszenen bis zu zwölf Tage während die meisten anderen Filme in einem Tag abgedreht waren. Ab 2004 expandierte Club Jenna weiter und brachte andere Pornostars als Hauptdarsteller auf den Markt, darunter etwa Krystal Steal, Jesse Capelli, McKenzie Lee, Ashton Moore and Sophia Rossi, während Jenna Jameson von den Hauptrollen zurücktrat. Im Jahr 2005 wirkte Jenna Jameson erstmals selbst als Regisseurin bei dem Film The Provocateur, der als Jenna's Provocateur im September 2006 erschien."The Provocateur: Jenna Makes Directorial Debut" von Peter Stokes, Adult Video News, 7. Oktober 2005 Die Filme von Club Jenna wurden von Vivid Entertainment, der weltweit größten Firma der Pornobranche, vertrieben und beworben. Vivid macht bis zu einem Drittel der Umsätze der Filme, zugleich aber über die Hälfte der Gewinne. Club Jenna wurde als Familienunternehmen geführt und Grdinas Schwester Kris hatte die Position der Vizepräsidentin inne. Im Jahr 2005 belief sich der Umsatz von Club Jenna auf etwa 30 Millionen Dollar, die Hälfte davon werden als Gewinn geschätzt. Das Merchandising ist vor allem auf Jenna selbst fixiert, einschließlich einer Serie von Sexspielzeugen von Doc Johnson. Zudem gibt es eine "anatomisch korrekte" Actionfigur von Jenna Jameson, sie spielt die Hauptrolle in ihren eigenen 3D-Computerspiel''Virtually Jenna'' von Thrixxx TechnologyVirtually Jenna The Official Video Game of Jenna Jameson und Jackson Guitars stellt eine limitierte Serie von Gitarren mit Jennas Abbildung her.Jenna Jameson King V von Jackson Guitars and Basses Y-Tell, eine weitere Tochterfirma von Club Jenna, verkauft Jenna Jamesons Stöhnen als Klingeltöne, Chatservices, und Spiele, vor allem in Europa und Südamerika. Im Mai 2003 erschien Jenna Jameson erstmalig auf einer Großleinwand am Times Square in New York City als Werbung für ihre Homepage und Filme. Die erste Werbung zeigte sie nur mit einem Tanga bekleidet mit dem Spruch „Who Says They Cleaned Up Times Square?“ (zu deutsch: „Wer sagte daß sie den Times Square gereinigt hätten?“"Jenna Jameson Promotes Web Site with Times Square Billboard", AdRants, 20. August 2003 Im Jahr 2006 versuchte die New Yorker Firma Wicked Cow Entertainment Jenna als Markenzeichen für Parfum, Handtaschen und Schuhe zu etablieren, die über renommierte Geschäfte wie Saks Fifth Avenue und Colette boutiques vertrieben werden sollten."Marketers Test The Line Between Porn And P.C." von Kenneth Hein, Brandweek, 18. September 2006 Club Jenna erweiterte sein Angebot weiter. So startete im August 2005 Club Thrust, eine interaktive Website für Jenna Jamesons schwule Fans mit Videos, Bildergallerien, Sexratschlägen und Downloads. Nach Angaben von Club Jenna hatte die normale Website bereits einen sehr hohen Traffic durch Gays."Club Jenna, NakedSword.com Unveil Jenna-Branded Gay Site – Club Thrust" von Todd Lewis, Adult Video News, 19. August 2005"Agony and ecstasy: sex advice" von Suzi Godson, The Times, 4. Februar 2006 2006 wurden zudem mehr als 150 offizielle Websites von Pornostars durch Club Jenna betreut. Im August 2005 startete Club Jenna durch einen Vertrag mit dem jetzt Jenna Jameson gehörenden Strip Club in Scottsdale, Arizona, seine ersten Schritte in den Bereich der Live-Unterhaltung."Porn star buys Babes Cabaret" von Casey Newton, The Arizona Republic, 13. August 2005"Porn actress has purchased Babes Cabaret", The Arizona Republic, 13. August 2005 Kurz nachdem der Verkauf Aufmerksamkeit erregte erließ die Stadtverwaltung von Scottsdale allerdings ein Gesetz zum Verbot von Nacktheit in der Erwachsenenunterhaltung schrieb außerdem einen Mindestabstand von etwa einem Meter zwischen Gästen und Tänzern vor, um Körperkontakt zu vermeiden."Security v liberty (well, sort of) | Hands off", 20. Dezember 2005, The Economist"Jameson Fights Moralists Over Arizona Lap Dance Club", The Daily Dish, San Francisco Chronicle Jenna Jameson kämpfte gegen dieses Gesetz an und half dabei, eine Petition dagegen zu schreiben und am 12. September 2006 wurde das Gesetz gekippt."Scottsdale Bans Nudity in Clubs" von Judy Hedding, Phoenix.About.Com, 13. September 2006 Am 3. Februar 2006 veranstaltete Jenna Jameson eine Vivid Club Jenna Super Bowl Party mit einer Reihe von anderen Darstellern von Club Jenna und Vivid Entertainment im Zoo Club in Detroit, Michigan, mit Ticketpreisen von 500 und 1.000 Dollar.Vivid * Clubjenna * Bowl Teil der Party war eine Dessous-Show, Aktionen mit nackten Menschen oder gar Sexakte waren nicht geplant."Porn star Jenna Jameson does Detroit with pre-Super Bowl party", UPI News Service, 20. Januar 2006, hosted by RealityTVWorld.com Bereits bei der ersten Ankündigung gab es Probleme mit der National Football League (NFL), die diese Aktion nicht als offizielles Ereignis zum Super Bowl sanktionieren wollte."A Game by Any Other Name Sells as Sweet" von Paul Farhi, Washington Post, 31. Januar 2006; Seite C01 Am 22. Juni 2006 gab Playboy Enterprises Inc. die Übernahme von Club Jenna Inc. bekannt, die nach Verhandlungen mit Jenna Jameson und Grdina beschlossen wurde. Christine Hefner, CEO bei Playboy, gab bekannt, daß sie einen starken Anstieg der Filmproduktion mit etwa 30 Produktionen im ersten Jahr erwartet. Außerdem sollen die Vertriebswege für die Filme optimiert werden, wobei auch Verhandlungen mit Fernsehkanälen, Video on demand-Services oder Mobilfunkanbietern stattfinden sollen."Playboy gets more hardcore with new acquisition" von William Spain, MarketWatch, 22. Juni 2006"Playboy Acquires Club Jenna" von Larissa Gates, Adult Video News, 22. Juni 2006 Mainstream-Aktivitäten Jenna Jameson ist bekannt dafür, auch außerhalb der Pornobranche relativ viel Erfolg zu haben und zugleich die Pornographie näher an den Mainstream zu bringen. Sie selbst sagt dazu: : "I've always embraced my hard-core roots, but becoming a household name was an important thing to me."}} 1995 schickte Jenna Jameson Fotos von sich an die Radiostation von Howard Stern. Sie wurde ein regelmäßiger Gast der Show und erschien hier mehr als 30 Male. Stern gab ihr zudem eine Rolle in seinem semi-autobiographischen Film Private Parts von 1997, in dem sie die Mandy, die erste nackte Frau im Radio, spielte.Jenna Jameson Filmography von Sandra Brennan imAll Movie Guide der The New York Times.[http://www.variety.com/review/VE1117342464.html?categoryid=31&cs=1&p=0 Private Parts] von Todd McCarthy, Variety -Review, 9. März 1997 Im Jahr 1997 erschien Jenna Jameson beim Extreme Championship Wrestling PPV beim ECW Hardcore Heaven '97 als Begleiterin der Dudley family, danach war sie einige Monate Interviewerin beim ECW"ECW Living Dangerously 1998" von Denny Burkholder, 20. Mai 2005 1998 filmte sie einen Spot mit Val Venis, einem Charakter der World Wrestling Federation (WWF). In den späten 1990ern war sie als Gast in mehreren Folgen der Fernserie Wild On! des Senders E! zu sehen"'Wild On': Sizzling St. Barts", E! Online Im Jahr 2001 bekam sie eine Sprechrolle von sich selbst in einer animierten Folge des Family Guy namens Brian Does Hollywood. In der Folge spielt sie als Pornodarstellerin in einem Pornofilm, der von Brian Griffin (the dog) produziert wurde und einen Preis gewann. Zum Ende der Folge wird sie von Peter Griffin gekidnappt und nach Hause verschleppt. 2002 spielten Jenna Jameson und Ron Jeremy sich selbst in dem Fernsehfilm Porn 'n Chicken von Comedy Central. Im gleichen Jahr erschien Jenna Jameson in zwei Computerspielen. Besonders hervorzuheben ist dabei die Sprechrolle der Candy Suxxx in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Ihr Charakter beginnt ihre Karriere als Prostituierte, hat dann aber Efolg als Pornodarstellerin und wird auf mehreren Großbildleinwänden im Spiel gezeigt. Durch diese Rolle gewann sie 2003 den G-Phoria-"Best Live Action/Voice Performance Award - Female". "G4 Crowns 'Glow Award' Winners at G-Phoria Celebration Presented by EB Games and Jeep", G4-Pressemitteilugn, 31. Juli 2003 In Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 stellt sie ihre Figur und Stimme der Daisy zur Verfügung, einer Spielerin, die ein verstecktes Level absolviert und provokante Tricks mit ihrer Kleidung und dem Skateboard vollführt."Violence in Teen-Rated Video Games" "Violence in Teen-Rated Video Games: Sexual Themes" von Kevin Haninger, M. Seamus Ryan und Kimberly M. Thompson, Medscape General Medicine 6(1), 12. März 2004 2003 erschien Jenna in zwei Folgen der NBC-Show Mister Sterling als Freundin eines politischen Finanziers. Im Jahr 2003 sollte Jenna Jameson gemeinsam mit einer Reihe weiterer bekannter Pornodarsteller Werbung für den Sportschuhhersteller Pony International machen, wurde allerdings von dem Kommentator Bill O'Reilly der Fox News in einem Editorial mit dem Titel "Using Quasi-Prostitutes to Sell Sneakers" angegriffen."Using Quasi-Prostitutes to Sell Sneakers" von Bill O'Reilly, 25. Februar 2003, The O'Reilly Factor, Fox News Jenna Jameson reagierte mit einem eMail an die Show: : „I hope Bill understands the difference between a porn star and a hooker. I assume he has done some research on the subject because he requested some of my videos after we finished taping my appearance. I imagine he wanted them for professional reasons.“"Bill O'Reilly's obsession with porn." von Michael Hastings, Slate, 19. Oktober 2004 All diese Auftritte waren nur kleinere Erscheinungen im Mainstream und den Haupterfolg abseits der Pornobranche brachte ihre Autobiographie aus dem Jahr 2004. Innerhalb weniger Monate wurde sie von allen wichtigen Sendern Amerikas interviewt, darunter NBC, CNBC, Fox News und CNN und das Buch wurde von einflußreichen Zeitungen und Agenturen besprochen, darunter The New York Times und Reuters. Der Horrorfilm Samhain von 2002,"Samhain (2002)"-Filmbesprechung von Joseph Savitski, BeyondHollywood.com in dem sie gemeinsam mit anderen Pornodarstellerinnen wie etwa Ginger Lynn Allen spielte, wurde erst nach einer Neubearbeitung 2005 als Evil Breed: The Legend of Samhain veröffentlicht. Eine weitere Horrorfilmrolle hatte Jenna Jameson in Sin-Jin Smyth, der zum Ende des Jahres 2006 veröffentlicht wurde.[http://blogcritics.org/archives/2006/10/30/231904.php "Movie Review: Sneak Peek at Sin-Jin Smyth"] von Iloz Zoc, 30. Oktober 2006, Blogcritics. Im April 2006 war Jameson die Hauptdarstellerin in einem Video-Podcast für Adidas, in dem sie Werbung für Adicolor-Schuhe durch das provokante Whack A Mole-Spiel machte; Diesmal gab es kein Editorial von O'Reilly.Podcasts Feature Porn Star", Sporting Goods Business Magazine, 4. April 2006"white" Adidas Adicolor Im Juli 2006 wurde Jenna Jameson die erste Pornodarstellerin mit einer Wachsfigur in Madame Tussauds Wachsfigurenkabinett (im Las Vegas-Museum). Das interaktive Modell flüstert eine Nachricht, wenn ein Tattoo an ihrem Knöchel berührt wird."Jenna Jameson makes wax history" 7. August 2006, Inside Entertainment Filmografie (Auswahl) Wichtige pornographische Filme *''Up And Cummers 11'' (1994, 4-Play Video) *''Cherry Pie'' (1994, Sin City Video) *''Blue Movie'' (1995, Wicked Pictures) *''Wicked One'' (1995, Wicked Pictures) *''Jenna Loves Rocco'' (1996, Vivid) *''Conquest'' (1996, Wicked Pictures) *''Wicked Weapon'' (1997, Wicked Pictures / Vidéo Marc Dorcel) *''Satyr'' (1997, Wicked Pictures) *''Dangerous Tides'' (1998, Wicked Pictures) *''Flashpoint'' (1998, Wicked Pictures) *''Hell On Heels'' (1999, Wicked Pictures) *''Virtual Sex with Jenna Jameson'' (1999, Digital Playground FX) *''Dream Quest'' (2000, Wicked Pictures) *''Briana Loves Jenna'' (2001, Vivid / Club Jenna) *''I Dream of Jenna'' (2002, Vivid / Club Jenna) *''Bella Loves Jenna'' (2004, Vivid / Club Jenna) *''The Masseuse'' (2004, Vivid / Club Jenna) *''Krystal Method'' (2004, Vivid / Club Jenna) *''The New Devil in Miss Jones'' (2005, Vivid) *''Janine Loves Jenna'' (2006, Vivid / Club Jenna) *''Jenna Depraved'' (2006, Vivid / Club Jenna) Mainstream-Auftritte *''Private Parts'' (1997) *''Ali G, Aiii'' (2000) *''Family Guy'' (2001) (Episode: "Brian Does Hollywood") *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' (as Candy Suxxx) (2002) *''Porn 'n Chicken'' (2002) *Eminem video "Without Me" (2002) *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' (as Daisy) (2003) *''New World Disorder III, Freewheel Burning'' (2003) *''Evil Breed: The Legend of Samhain'' (2005) *''What Love Is'' (2006) *''Sin-Jin Smyth'' (2006) Fernsehauftritte *''Wild On!'' (1997, E!) *''Nash Bridges'' (2000, CBS)"Casualties of the Sexual Revolution", by Nick Adams, Spark, May 2000 *''Mister Sterling'' (2003, NBC) Awards -„Hall of Fame“-Award bei den XRCO Awards, 2. Juni 2005]] *'1995' Hot D'Or Best New American Starlet *'1996' AVN Best New Starlet Award *'1996' AVN Award als beste Darstellerin (Video) - Wicked One *'1996' AVN Award für die beste heterosexuelle Sexszene (Film) - Blue Movie (with T.T. Boy) *'1996' XRCO Starlet of the Year *'1997' AVN Award für die beste heterosexuelle Sexszene (Film) - Jenna Loves Rocco (mit Rocco Siffredi) *'1997' AVN Award für die beste heterosexuelle Sexszene (Video) - Conquest (mit Vince Vouyer) *'1998' AVN Award für die beste All-Girl Sex-Szene (Film) - Satyr (mit Missy) *'1998' Hot D'Or als beste amerikanische Darstellerin - Sexe de Feu, Coeur de Glace "Hot d'Or 1998 Winners" Hot D'Or – Offizielle Website *'1999' Hot D'Or für den besten amerikanischen Film - Flashpoint "Hot d'Or 1999 Winners" Hot D'Or – Offizielle Website *'2003' AVN Award für die beste All-Girl Sex-Szene (Video) - I Dream of Jenna (mitAutumn und Nikita Denise) *'2003' G-Phoria Award für die beste weibliche Sprechrolle - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'2004' XRCO Award für die beste Frau/Frau-Szene - My Plaything 2 (mit Carmen Luvana) *'2005' AVN Award als beste Darstellerin (Film) - The Masseuse *'2005' AVN Award für die beste heterosexuelle Sexszene (Film) - The Masseuse (mit Justin Sterling) *'2005' AVN Award Award für die beste All-Girl Sex-Szene (Film) - The Masseuse (mit Savanna Samson) *'2005' XRCO Hall of Fame *'2005' XRCO Mainstream's Adult Media Favorite Award - How to Make Love Like a Porn Star: A Cautionary Tale *'2006' AVN Hall of Fame *'2006' AVN Award for Best Supporting Actress (Film) - The Devil in Miss Jones *'2006' AVN Award Award für die beste All-Girl Sex-Szene (Film) - The Devil in Miss Jones (mit Savanna Samson) *'2006' AVN Award für die ebste Themenszeen (Film) - Fun in Room 422 (von Chris Collins) Bücher *Jenna Jameson, Neil Strauss: Pornostar (Die Autobiographie). Heyne-Taschenbuch, München 2005. ISBN 3-453-67504-5 References External links * Club Jenna - Offizielle Website von Club Jenna * Club Thrust * Babes Cabaret - Offizielle Website des Babes Cabaret * Jenna Jameson auf myspace.com * JustJennaJameson.com Offizieller Jenna-Jameson-Fanclub * * *Besprechungen ihres Buches (englisch) Jameson, Jenna Jameson, Jenna Jameson, Jenna Jameson, Jenna Jameson, Jenna bg:????? ????????? en:Jenna Jameson es:Jenna Jameson fi:Jenna Jameson fr:Jenna Jameson id:Jenna Jameson it:Jenna Jameson lt:Jenna Jameson nl:Jenna Jameson no:Jenna Jameson pl:Jenna Jameson pt:Jenna Jameson ru:?????? ???????? sr:???? ??????? sv:Jenna Jameson tr:Jenna Jameson